Sans title
by Patronus Moonstone
Summary: Voldemort ganhou a guerra, mas Harry continua vivo, com a ajuda de Comensais traidores, Remus, Sirius e Hermione, todos voltam para a época dos marotos para concertar os erros e impedir a vitória das trevas. Duendes, Lobisomens, Vampiros e Veelas estão inclusos. SS RL; SB LM; DM HP; HG Alguém. Slash e futuramente M-preg
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **É evidente que Harry Potter não me pertence, afinal eu não sou a tia Jô ^^

**Nota: **Essa fic eu comecei a escrever num momento de brisa total, sabe aquelas estórias em que todo mundo é uma criatura mágica, e o personagem principal só descobre sobre isso depois que acontece umas coisas super doidas, o Dumbleodore é do mal e por aí vai...? Então essa fic é mais ou menos isso, mas eu necessitava escrever, a ideia não parava de rodar no meu cérebro eu TINHA que escrever, chega de guardar minhas brisas só pra mim.

**Nota²:** Eu meio que me perdi escrevendo então não estranhe se de uma hora para outra mudar de 3ª para 1ª pessoa e vice versa.

**Aviso: **Essa fic é Slash, Yaoi, ou como quiser chamar, só esteja avisado que é Man x Man (e não conte para minha mãe que eu ando pensando nessas coisas), e provavelmente vai ter M-Preg.

**Casais: **Snape/Lupin; Lucius/Sirius; Drarry; Mione e alguém do passado, e eu matei o Ron.

**Gênero: **Romance, Familia, Drama, Comédia,

É isso queridos leitores visiveis e invisiveis, espero que gostem e peço que se mandarem reviews não seja algo como: "_Continuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_"

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era horrível aquela sensação, é como estar caindo num abismo.

Só que aí chega aquela hora que você para, aí agradece por ainda estar vivo.

E procura um banheiro.

Agora você deve estar se perguntando, "como?" "Um banheiro" "Do que que esse cara ta falando?", bem, não adianta gastar meu tempo explicando-lhes, vocês somente entenderiam se fizesse um viagem no tempo. Normalmente a sensação seria de apenas uma tontura, mas só acontece quando você usa um vira tempo, só que no meu caso um vira-tempo seria insuficiente para tanto tempo.

Veja bem, com um vira-tempo você volta apenas algumas horas e evidentemente é irreversível (se ele, o vira-tempo, estiver sem nenhum dano), mas no meu caso, para voltar tantos anos seria horrível usar a porcariazinha da ampulheta de areia mágica. Usei um portal do tempo, e não tenho a mínima ideia de onde eu estou.

Quer dizer onde eu sei, jamais esquecerei aquele lugar, eu quis dizer em que ano. Tudo o que sei é que farei qualquer coisa para impedir que aquela calamidade aconteça.

— Ei ranhoso! Seu pai veio te visitar! — A voz, _aquela_ voz. Impossível esquecer, eu não a escuto a mais de vinte anos.

— Ele não é meu pai! — A outra voz resmungou indignada.

Quatro contra um, ou dois contra um, se você contar que Rabicho apenas se diverte olhando e Lupin não se mete por causa de seu "precioso" distintivo. Clássico, impossível esquecer aquelas coisas que lhe aconteceram desde o primeiro ano no castelo, afinal ele era o um. Mas não dessa vez, agora era apenas um mero espectador que serviu como desculpa para tudo começar de novo.

Mas não foi pra isso que voltei no tempo, observando mais atentamente pode perceber em que ano se encontrava finalmente. Era seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, e Merlin… O pior de todos, afinal ela estava alí, mas não estava, Lilian Potter, sua melhor amiga já não o defendia mais, já não estudavam mais juntos, já não passavam mais horas em frente ao lago negro jogando conversa fora e xingando Sirius Black e James Potter. Agora ele era o "Ranhoso" e ela, a garota do Pontas, o relacionamento mais longo que ele já teve provavelmente (afinal, 3 semanas é muita coisa quando se trata de James Potter). Mas isso é irrelevante para a narrativa no momento.

Alguns metros á minha frente, sentado na cadeira de maior destaque atrás da mesa dos professores vi Albus Dumbleodore levantar-se e apontar a varinha na minha direção.

— Quem é você? E como aparatou em Hogwarts? — Ele estava possesso, eu também estaria se fosse o maior bruxo do meu tempo, com a varinha mais poderosa desde sempre, um simples feitiço anti aparatação tivesse falhado.

Mas pelo jeito, sem nada muito grande para se preocupar ele fica com a guarda muito baixa, já que com um simples aceno de varinha executei um expeliarmus perfeito no grande Dumbleodore. Todos os alunos que se encontravam no salão principal ficaram rígidos, até a discussão que ele mesmo estava envolvido parou. _Aquele esquisito acabou mesmo de desarmar Dumbleodore? _Era o que se passava na cabeça da maioria dos presentes, a outra minoria ou procurava por uma rota de fuga ou tremiam de medo. Como se eu fosse atacar um deles, haha.

O velho apenas arregalou os olhos e os outros professores apontaram suas respectivas varinhas para mim também, mas se distraíram quando um baque surdo foi ouvido ao meu lado e uma pessoa apareceu estatelada no chão, nem tive tempo de olhar para ver quem era pois logo vários feitiços voaram para cima da gente.

— Protego Nerus* — falei em alto em bom tom, e olhando rapidamente ara o lado estendi o feitiço para senhorita Granger e Lucius também. Mais tarde perguntarei a ela o que diabos eles estavam fazendo lá e como chegaram, no momento não podia deixa-los morrer como aconteceria se ela fosse atingida por essa quantidade enorme de feitiços.

Por algum tempo até os alunos começaram a me atacar, mas quando os dois se levantaram e me ajudaram no feitiço o velho tomou uma atitude e berrou para todos pararem. Ele então, saiu de seu lugar habitual e andou de encontro a nós, depois de seu sonoro pare, agora com a varinha de volta sua mão com um feitiço não verbal tudo que se ouvia era seu passos ecoando.

— Quem são vocês? — Ele questionou

— Snape, Severus Snape — mas acho que ele já sabia disso.

— Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy — evidentemente, ele é reconhecível em qualquer lugar que esteja.

— Granger, Hermione Granger — foi nesse momento que os burburinhos começaram, principalmente na Sonserina é claro. "Granger? Eu não conheço nenhuma família com esse sobrenome" "Será que é mestiça? Ou pior, nascida trouxa?", mas Dumbleodore não ligou para isso, tampouco ela, como se já estivesse acostumada.

— Presumo que vieram do futuro — ele tirou a conclusão obvia — mas você parece bem jovem, pela aparência devo concluir que nesse ano você nem se quer nasceu ainda, correto?

— Sim senhor.

— Fico surpreso por você ser capaz de realizar um feitiço tão poderoso, Sr. Snape, confesso que jamais imaginei que você alcançasse tal nível de magia — isso era para ser um elogio? O velhote já havia sido mais agradável. Mas isso não importa agora pois tudo o que ele tem direito é do meu pior olhar mortal, e pensar que eu o admirava, _hnf…_

— Não se atreva a rir Granger — mal posso acreditar que ela ainda tem medo de mim! Mas acho que todos naquele salão se surpreenderam, afinal era eu que sempre apanhava, parecia que a única coisa que ele sabia fazer eram poções. Mas é claro que um dos marotos tinha que fazer o comentário desnecessário.

— Nossa, se até o Ranhoso é considerado um bruxo poderoso, então eu serei o Ministro da Magia — Sirius disse sarcasticamente, Lucius e Hermione prenderam o riso, Severus finalmente se vingaria por todos aqueles anos de humilhação que passou durante os anos de estudo.

— Sinto muito decepciona-lo, Black, mas foragidos de Azkaban não podem se candidatar. Aliás, mesmo se pudessem eu jamais perderia meu cargo para alguém como você. — Ninguém falou nada, depois dessa pequena revelação, exeto Dumbleodore.

— Você não pode fazer isso! Tem ideia do quanto é perigoso mexer com o tempo! — o velho ralhou com ele.

— É claro que eu sei as consequências de mexer com o tempo, velhote. Farei qualquer coisa para impedir que Voldemort ganhe a guerra!

— E nós viemos ajudar, não temos nada a perder mesmo — Lucius concluiu.

Todos os olhavam embasbacados, principalmente os Sonserinos.

— Apenas algumas criaturas mágicas podem violar tanto o tempo e o espaço, as quais deveriam estar extintas — o velho parecia espantado com essa constatação, naquele ambiente todos perceberam a grandiosidade do acontecimento — só que tem um porem: A criatura deve ter encontrado e se casado em união de almas com seu parceiro para vida, que evidentemente viria junto. Além disso a união de almas só é possível ser realizada por elos profetas. Que já não existem a… hm… mais ou menos três mil anos.

Mas é claro que sempre tem o engraçadinho. Centenas de olhos se voltaram para aquele que cortava o silêncio de sepulcral com sua risada escandalosa.

— Então… O seboso… Se casou?... — Sirius Black ria escandalosamente — me diga quem teve o azar de se amarrar nele para a vida toda? Malfoy ou a gatinha do seu lado?

Não houve tempo para Snape rebater, pois uma voz muito familiar pertencente ou homem que passava os braços de maneira possessiva ao redor dele respondeu no seu lugar.

— Nem de longe, Almofadinhas — falou sarcasticamente.

— Você deveria ser menos possessivo — outras pessoas também se tornaram presentes na quele tempo, para o espanto de todos os presentes.

* * *

*Protego Nerus eu achei na listinha de feitiços da Wikipedia, é um protego super foda que protege contra quase todos os feitiços.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **É evidente que Harry Potter não me pertence, afinal eu não sou a tia Jô ^^

**Nota: **Essa fic eu comecei a escrever num momento de brisa total, sabe aquelas estórias em que todo mundo é uma criatura mágica, e o personagem principal só descobre sobre isso depois que acontece umas coisas super doidas, o Dumbleodore é do mal e por aí vai...? Então essa fic é mais ou menos isso, mas eu necessitava escrever, a ideia não parava de rodar no meu cérebro eu TINHA que escrever, chega de guardar minhas brisas só pra mim.

**Nota²: **Realmente espero que isso tenha saído um discurso indireto livre. Alguém quer ser meu/minha beta?

**Aviso: **Essa fic é Slash, Yaoi, ou como quiser chamar, só esteja avisado que é Man x Man (e não conte para minha mãe que eu ando pensando nessas coisas), e provavelmente vai ter M-Preg.

**Casais: **Snape/Lupin; Lucius/Sirius; Drarry; Mione e alguém do passado, e eu matei o Ron.

**Gênero: **Romance, Familia, Drama, Comédia, por ai vai...

É isso queridos leitores visiveis e invisiveis, espero que gostem e peço que se mandarem reviews não seja algo como: "_Continuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_"

* * *

Tudo começou no sétimo ano, um "finalmente" para uns e um "saudades" para outros, mas é claro que tinha aqueles que não se importavam com o presente e se concentravam nos estudos para garantir NIEM's que garantiriam-lhe o futuro, esse era o caso de Severus Snape e Remus Lupin.

Severus Snape era um adolescente de 17 anos quase sem amigos, pertencia a casa das serpentes, Sonserina. Um dos motivos para não ter amigos nem dentro nem fora de sua casa era os _Marotos, _um grupo de quatro adolescentes do mesmo anos que ele: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, e Peter Pettigrew, todos grifinórios que implicavam com ele desde seu primeiro embarque no expresso Hogwarts. Os quatro juntos eram pestes tão terríveis que todos achavam que se se metessem com Snape se meteriam com os marotos também, e ninguém quer se meter com eles. Mas ele preferia assim, quanto mais pessoas tivesse ao redor dele mais seu segredo estaria em perigo, ninguém pode saber, de maneira alguma, em todo castelo ele só tinha duas pessoas com quem contar: Lilian Evans, sua melhor amiga até o quinto ano quanto a afastou chamando-a de sangue-ruim durante uma tentativa de salvamento de mais uma das grandes humilhações que lhe fora submetida por Potter e Black, Pettigrew apenas se divertia assistindo e Lupin ignorava, se se metesse perderia o distintivo de monitor. E seu outro amigo era Lucius Malfoy, Severus não entendia o porque de alguém de sangue-puro, família tradicional e extremamente rico queriam com um ralé como ele, as tentativas de afasta-lo não foram poucas mas o loiro era irredutível, por fim só se afastava dele quando ele ia estudar.

Foi num desses dias em que Lucius se afastou que uma coisa absolutamente improvável aconteceu.

Snape estava na sessão proibida da biblioteca para mais uma de suas pesquisas sobre poções, quando finalmente achou o livro que procurava, realmente raro, uma das dez únicas impressões feitas não tardou a tentar tira-lo da estante, tentar, livro parecia preso mas quando o soltou ele começou a deslisar para o outro lado da estante. Outra pessoa também queria esse livro, o que consequentemente gerou uma pequena luta a base da força para decidir qual dos dois ia ficar a preciosidade.

Até que ele rasgou.

— EI! — eles exclamaram em uníssono, a pessoa do outro lado era realmente um menino — olha o que você fez!

E a partir desse momento iniciou-se uma discussão entre duas pessoas que nem se quer conhecia o rosto ou o nome do oponente, por fim acabou se tornando uma gritaria, e a velha bibliotecária já não ouvia muito bem devido a idade, evidentemente não foi capaz de ouvir ruido algum, vindo de uma parte tão isolada da extensa biblioteca. Discutiram por tanto tempo que já faltavam adjectivos para xingamentos, precisavam descontar a raiva em alguém, e foi por esse motivo que Snape deu a volta na estante com a varinha em mãos e um feitiço na ponta da língua. Mas paralisou ao reconhecer aquele que sacou a varinha para duelar com ele.

Um maroto.

Remus Lupin.

Engoliu em seco.

A coragem evacuou extremamente rápido.

Nenhum feitiço foi disparado.

Ambos estavam surpresos demais para fazer alguma coisa.

O silêncio da biblioteca gerou uma tensão extremamente desconfortável entre os dois.

Lupin não sabia o que fazer, sempre viu o quanto Snape se esforçava enfornado na biblioteca, ele não tinha atrasos, ele tinha notas perfeitas, tanto de teoria como práticas. Por que nuca se defendia? Por que se deixava ser humilhado daquele modo? Mesmo sendo muito melhor do que seu amigos eram, Snape apenas se escondia nas masmorras e falava com Lucius Malfoy. Ele parecia realmente furioso do outro lado da estante, mas quando o viu foi como se tivesse desistido, como se tivesse acabado de perceber que ainda tinha chances de fugir de uma lua na qual sairia perdedor, mas ele venceria. Mas Snape fugiu.

Tão subitamente quanto tinha entrado no corredor, o "Seboso", como os meninos o chamavam, abaixou a cabeça pegou a metade do livro que eu havia atacado no chão enquanto discutíamos e o deixou novinho em folha com um feitiço não verbal. Ele o deu nas mãos de Lupin e apressou os passos para rapidamente tentar sumir de vista.

— Por que? — Remus perguntou, Severus parou mas não o respondeu.

O garoto então andou até o maior, que continuava com a cabeça abaixada, a cortina de longos cabelos negros e ensebados tapando-lhe o rosto, apenas parado, esperando a humilhação na qual tinha certeza de que seria submetido.

— Por que você sempre foge? — Lupin perguntou com um tom de voz inclinado para a curiosidade — Por que nunca se defende? Eu sei que você tem capacidade para isso.

Mas Snape permaneceu calado.

— Me Responda!

— Porque isso mantem as pessoas afastadas de mim. — murmurou quase que para si mesmo, mas o outro era capaz de ouvir muito bem. E ouviu.

— Por Merlin, você podia se defender, podia humilha-los, quer dizer, nos humilhar. E você só não o faz para manter as pessoas afastadas? — parecia indignado com a constatação — Que tipo de pessoa é você para preferir ser ridicularizado a ter amigos?

— Nem todas as criaturas tem a mesma sorte que você, Lobisomem — o dito cujo parecia espantado pelo outro saber de um de seus segredos mais bem guardados, o que mais ele sabia? Espantado, nem percebeu a aproximação de Snape, que inspirou profundamente perto de seu pescoço e sussurrou em seu ouvido como uma confidência:

— Seu sangue tem um cheio delicioso. — Lupin não pode fazer nada além de arregalar ainda mais os olhos.

Estava sendo mordido.

E estava gostando.

* * *

Aquele foi apenas o primeiro de vários outros encontros que se sucederam. Ao invés de se odiarem ainda mais como se esperava que acontecesse, eles viraram amigos. Encontravam-se quase todos os dias, sempre nos fundos da biblioteca conversavam sobre tudo e sobre nada, nuca ficaram naquele silêncio desconfortável, quando o assunto acabava simplesmente arranjavam outro. Na verdade, o único momento em que falavam menos era quando estudavam, até isso já começavam a fazer juntos. Não que tivesse algo contra mas Severus já começava a achar meio gay aquilo que tinham, sentavam coladinhos para dividir os livros, até compartilhavam os apontamentos.

Os meninos achavam simplesmente absurda a evidente melhora de Remus em poções, essa era a única matéria que ele não era bom, "São as horas extras na biblioteca" era a desculpa que arranjara, jamais poderia contar aos amigos que o Ranhoso lhe estava dando aulas particulares, "Se continuar estudando assim vai acabar derretendo o cérebro" era o que os amigos respondiam.

Já Snape nem percebera que Lucius começava a desconfiar.

Era uma sexta feira de Dezembro e os Marotos reclamavam com Remus, afinal quem estudava na última sexta feira antes das férias de natal? O enrolaram até o último minuto mas nada o impediria de fazer o que planejava já fazia algum tempo, seus planos nunca falharam antes e essa não seria a primeira vez.

Quando se encontrou com Severus este já estava quase indo embora, pensando que só veria o amigo novamente no próximo ano (em relação aos meses, não ao ano escolar), mas ele veio, lindo e misterioso como sempre, _WHAT? Desde quando eu o acho lindo e misterioso? _Ignorou esses pensamentos e o cumprimentou com um usual, "Olá, Remus", que lhe foi respondido com outro usual "Olá, Sev", que rendeu uma carranca no sonserino e uma gargalhada do grifinório.

— Vamos para um lugar diferente hoje, tenho que dar seu presente de natal antecipado já que a gente não vai se ver até a vola as aulas — Snape sorriu, era a primeira vez que ia ganhar uma presente de natal que não fosse de Lucius, seu pai nunca se importou com a "aberração" que era seu filho, e sua mãe tinha morrido no ano passado, não suportando as agressões do marido. Para Snape ela era a pessoa que ele mais amava, nunca entendeu o por quê dela nunca ir embora, ela dizia:"Um dia você vai entender querido" mas ele nunca entendeu.

Remus o levou até o alto de uma das torres abandonadas, não era tão alta quanto a da Corvinal, nem com uma vista tão bela quanto a da torre de astronomia, mas estava perfeito para eles que apenas queriam aproveitar a companhia um do outro sem idiotas inventando asneiras sobre os dois.

Chegando lá, Severus percebeu que Remus já havia planejado tudo, a sala estava limpa, com cheiro bom de poções para limpeza, os móveis cuidadosamente amontoados num canto e almofadas para eles sentarem no chão. Lupin pegou um cesto que tinha deixado ao lado da porta e disse para se acomodarem nas almofadas.

— Por que algo me diz que você está planejando isso a um bom tempo?

— Ora, porque eu estava! — Deu a resposta acompanhada por um sorriso.

Sverus sorriu, então isso que era se sentir especial? Ele gostava.

De dentro da cesta, Remus pegou um vinho e duas taças, Severus começava a achar aquilo romântico demais, e quem disse que ele se importou? Lupin distribuiu o vinho igualmente e entregou uma das taças a um muito corado Severus Snape, que ao degustar a bebida surpeendeu-se, não era vinho puro, ele estava misturado com sangue. O vampiro sentiu-se emocionado, não se lembrava da última vez que alguém tinha se importado tanto com ele, nem se importou com o fato de estar parecendo uma garotinha idiota. O lobisomem também apreciava o vinho, era inevitável estando tão próximo da lua cheia.

Pela primeira vez em meses não souberam o que falar.

— Obrigado — Disse Snape por não saber outro modo de agradecer pelo presente.

Talvez por um impulso, talvez pelo movimento involuntário de copiarem os os movimentos do outro, ou talvez por ambos quererem isso. Cada vez mais e mais próximos, até que suas respirações se confundiram, e os lábios se encostaram. Não foi um beijo, estavam parados, de olhos abertos, apenas com os lábios pressionados e os corações acelerados. Estava bom assim.

Separaram-se vagarosamente, um silêncio desconfortável, e riram. Riram da tensão idiota que ficou no ar, riram da cara do outro que se assemelhava a uma pimenta de tão vermelha, riram por ter ficado com vergonha. Estava mais que óbvio para os dois que aquilo que sentiam era recíproco.

Então com sorriso no rosto, aproximaram-se novamente, e beijaram-se timidamente, não por isso menos apaixonado. Desta vez com os olhos fechados e um pedido desajeitado para aprofundar de Snape, que obviamente foi concedido por Lupin. Não se importaram de que para os outros eram apenas inimigos/rivais, nem que eram dois homens se beijando, apenas os trouxas e alguns bruxos tinham esse preconceito idiota. Estava bom assim.

Por causa do ar que se tornou necessário separaram-se ofegantes, apenas sorrindo, até que o silêncio fosse finalmente cortado pelo pedido inesperado do lobisomem:

— Namora comigo?

— Com certeza — Snape nem pensou que aquilo podia ser apenas uma brincadeira das mais planejadas pelos marotos, na verdade aquela hipótese só foi levantada alguns dias depois, no natal solitário das masmorras sonserinas. Tudo o que queriam era mais dos lábios do outro, e já era o suficiente.

Não trocaram cartas nas férias, Remus estava na casa de Potter enquanto Severus observava preocupadamente a lua cheia pelas janelas da "sala deles", só esperava que nada voltasse a ser como era antes. Doeria demais.

Mas nada voltou a ser como era antes, mesmo depois do período de completo silêncio entre eles, ao voltar das férias estava tudo maravilhoso, os encontros deixaram de ser na biblioteca, agora eles se encontravam sempre na torre deles, Remus já estava ficando sem desculpas para enrolar os amigos, nos quais a desconfiança de que Aluado estava se encontrando com alguém já tinha se tornado uma certeza a muito tempo. Snape nem precisou se preocupar, numa noite após seu encontro, Lucius estava sentado sózinho em frente a lareira quase apagada do salão comunal, ele apenas disse:

— Eu sei de tudo, e não vou contar 'pra ninguém — E realmente não contou.

Já estavam em fevereiro e o relacionamento estava sofrendo um abalo pela primeira vez, tudo culpa do futuro... ah o futuro... Eles gostavam de mais daquilo que tinham, podia durar para sempre que não iam se importar, mas o problema era o que ia acontecer quando tudo aquilo acabasse, estando fora de Hogwarts não sabiam o que ia acontecer, até o Natal não tinham planos para o futuro envolvendo outra pessoa, não sabiam como o relacionamento ia ficar quando as outras pessoas soubessem, tinham medo do futuro.

Mas aí eles apareceram, os viajantes, de um tempo sombrio voltaram para concertar os erros e mudar tudo, foi aí que entenderam. Tudo pode acabar bem, eles só precisam lutar por isso.

* * *

É isso leitores, espero que não tenha ficado Flury, por que flury é enjoativo e entediante, esse cap. foi mais do tipo Flashback


	3. Chapter 2

Antes de qualquer declaração de Harry Potter não me pertence mas sim a rainha 2 da Inglaterra, Tia Jô, declaro por meio do parágrafo 1°, capítulo 3, da obra de ficção feita por fans baseada na saga de livros Harry Potter escrita por J.K. Rowling puplicada no site sob o título de "Sans title" que o leitor(a) que quiser espancar, cruciar, avadar, escrever o nome no Death Note, ou submeter a autora a outra forma de tortura ela deixa esse documento registrando seu consentimento sobre o assunto, e o leitor(a) não terá nenhuma acusação sobre sí, e nem corre o risco de prisão mesmo em caso de morte da autora.  
Se a autora estiver viva até esse ponto . Ela expõe seus sinceros agradecimentos a cada review, follow e fav dessa fanfic.

Qualquer outra declaração já foi dada em capítulos anteriores.

* * *

Cap. 2

* * *

Silêncio.

Isso era o máximo que se ouvia no Salão Principal da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts no atual momento.

Um grupo de pessoas desconhecidas (ou não..) que tinham aparecido do nada e causado um grande estardalhaço atraia todos os olhares para sí, tanto dos alunos quanto dos professores. Os mais velhos tinham olhares de choque com o reconhecimento de quem eram, já entre os mais novos até aqueles que adoram ter toda a atensão para sí se sentia constrangidos, ainda mais com aque silêncio pertubador, será que não podiam falar alguma coisa pra quebrar o gelo?...

O grande mago do passado Albus Dumblodore travava uma guerra de ohares com o grande mago do presente, Severus Snape, na verdade estavam os dois putos e tentando invadir a mente do outro, mas isso é só detalhe.

O grupo autodenominado Os marotos tinham o rosto com uma estranha expressão que variava entre confusão, choque, e uma barra de loading invisível em cima de suas cabeças, bom não era só eles mas podemos dizer enquanto a maioria ta usando internet NET eles estavam com speed a fio de meio mega de velociadade.

- Quem são vocês ? - Professora McGonagall perguntou enfim.

- Sou Malfoy, Draco Malfoy - o loiro mais novo se apresentou.

- Potter, Harry Potter - a versão de olhos verdes de James Potter apresentou-se.

- Potter? Como assim Potter? - indagou o original. Seu choque não estava no fato do individuo ter o seu nome, afinal era um viajante do tempo e a sua cara, o problema real era quem estava com ele, Ranhoso... Malfoys... A tal de Granger até que não desgradava a primeiro olhar mas... Por que eles ?

- Foi o sobrenome que meu pai me deu, pai. - era meio estranho dizer isso, afinal era a primeira vez que falava com ele, e muito provavelmente ele tinha a sua idade nesse ano. Mas não podia negar que adorou proferir essa palavras diretamente a pessoa certa, não pode evitar sorrir.

- Sirius, como ousa deixar seu próprio afilhado se aprocimar desses aí!? - Era quase inesistente o tom de brincadeira na voz de James, mas estava lá. Para a surpresa dos presentes quem respondeu foi um dos homens do futuro.

- Foi mal, Pontas, mas não pude fazer muita coisa de Azkaban...

- Não, você não pode ser o Almofadinhas - exclama Rabicho - ele não anda com idiotas, muito menos é tão burro que se deixa ser preso...

- Sabe Pettigrew, eu te mataria agora, mas isso atrapalharia muita coisa nos nossos planos, aliás, me recuso a ir para Azkaban duas vezes pelo mesmo motivo, por mais que eu quisesse que ter te matado de verdade da primeira vez.  
Percebendo que os problemas que mais revelações causaria, Dumbleodore decidiu intervir:

- Isso não é assunto para se discutir agora, temos outros problemas para nos preocuparmos no momento, esse tipo de discução não é para se ter em um ambiente escolar, muito com tantas testemunhas! - Falava em um tom repreendedor. Passou poucos segundos e mais brando, dirigiu-se a ao homem que ainda abraçava Snape possessivamente.

- Você é Remus Lupin, suponho - os estudantes entraram em estado de choque

- Lupin não, Snape - Todo mundo entrou em estado de choque  
Os marotos foram tirar satisfações com o Aluado do presente, aí, quando Rabicho desmaiou, recomeçou a gritaria.  
Severus e Remus nem perceberam que a maioria falavam deles de tão desligados que estavam do mundo se agarrando na mesa da Sonserina.

* * *

Oiee, escrevi esse capitulo rapidinho pra deixar todo mundo feliz. :)

Eu não tenho palavras para me desculpar por não postar durante todo esse tempo, no começo foi por preguiça de digitar mesmo com uma tsunami de ideias na minha cabeça. Eu ainda tenho essa tsunami aqui, e necessitava escrever, aí algumas coisas me incentivaram outras me desincentivaram. Mas eu pretendo terminar essa fic, nem que seja em 2020.

queria ter um dia da semana para postar sempre, mas isso vai ser impossível enquanto eu não entrar no ritimo do EM.

Então me perdoem a até o próximo cap.


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, sem desculpas dessa vez, provavelmente vou reescrever, por que achei que não está bom, mas como o povo esta gostando por enquanto vai ficar por isso mesmo :)**

**Obrigada pelas Reviews, favs e Follows, eles me incentivaram a continuar.**

**Ta curtinho denovo mas vou caprixar mais nos próximos :)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

* * *

Após toda a confusão causada no salão principal pelo pequeno grupo foi "controlada", é evidente que não revelaram mais nada após o que Dumbleodore disse, foram levados para o escritório do diretor, mesmo sendo instigados a reponder suas perguntas tudo o que disseram foi: "Tem ideia do quanto é perigoso mecher com o tempo".

Um pequeno grupo de lecionadores (acho que essa palavra existe) estavam ao lado do velho, tentando compreender o que realmente estava acontecendo, Minerva decidiu fazer uma pergunta:  
-Já que vocês se recusam a falar mais, pode dizer pelo men

os o porquê dessa postura após todo o alvoroço que causaram? - Ela não podia estar mais confusa, Snape Ministro da Magia, Remus casado com ele, nascidos trouxas andando com sangues puror (pior com Lucius Malfoy), James tem um fliho e ele está envolvido com o filho do Lucius, Sirius é foragido de Azkaban... Meu Merlim, o que mais pode me surpeender?

- Nós simplesmente perdemos a confiança no Velho e em sua Ordem atravez dos anos, e revelar mais coisas poderia fazer com que todo o esforço que tivemos para chegar aqui tenha sido em vão, nós tivemos é muita sorte de ter conseguido chegar na época que queríamos sem deixar nenhum pedaço pra traz - explica Lucius.

- Então vocês vieram por um portal intavel?

- Sim, ainda não percebeu que nós somos ímpares? - Hermione ditou o óbvio - para um portal do tempo ser estável ele tem que ser feito por criaturas unidas de forma plena e pura, os únicos aqui nasssas condições são Severus e Remus, Draco e Harry é bem próximo, mas Harry é um bruxo comum, Lucius e Sirius quase não passaram e eu ainda só tornei tudo mais complicado.

- Entendo, serão providenciados para vocês quartos temporários, vocês ficarão sob extrema vigia até que provem que não são um risco à escola, se isto acontecer, recebirão o Direito de ir e vir, até lá, os elfos já estão preparando uma das torres para esta estadia.

- De acordo - foi a frase repetida por todos os viajantes.

Findada a reunião, se é que pode-se receber este nome, eles foram como prometido emcaminhados para uma das torres. É claro que Dumbleodore não é idiota, a tal torre ficava isolada e estratégicamente posicionada ao mesmo tempo, para ficar mais claro, ficava mum caminho facilmente bloqueavel e de apenas um acesso, aquedita-se que já foi um espaço utilizado para as aulas de adivinhação.

Os elfos prepararam a torre como um salão comunal, logo na entrada a sala, com sofás tapecaria e lareiras, e uma escada que leava aos dormitórios. Tinha um quato para cada um, mas a única que realmente ficou sózinha foi a Hermione, os outros tranfiguraram a cama para dividirem com seus respectivos parceiros o que deixou três quatos livres, que eles sabiam que acabariam usando para alguma coisa, mas por em quanto fica desutilizada.

Foi nesse momento de descanso que perceberqm que esqueceram algo muito importante: uma bagagem.


End file.
